


How to Love

by Hijirikawa



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijirikawa/pseuds/Hijirikawa
Summary: Natsuki Shinomiya, a member of a popular idol group, STARISH, is having a hard time learning how to love himself and his significant other, due to all the hate he's getting from fans. At first, he has a difficult time trying to tell you how he feels about all of it and how it's affecting him. He may be cute, he may be gentle, but when the glasses come off, it's chaos. During a concert, an obsessive and crazy fan attempts to attack him, and when they fail, they resort to attacking you instead. Natsuki is furious when he finds out after the concert, and decides to do something that'll change things for good.





	How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for choosing this fic! I'm a huge Utano Prince Sama fan, and I hope this is an extremely big hit amongst the fans! The first chapter starts off a little fast, but I hope it's as good as the summary sounds! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Natsuki paced back and forth in the living room of his apartment that he shared with you. He bit his lip, clearly worried about something but you weren’t exactly sure what he was worried about. You sat in the recliner in the corner of your living room, watching your boyfriend tread around in circles. It was a few minutes before you decided to ask what was ailing him. You looked at him concernedly, clearing your throat before you spoke.

“Na-chan, what’s wrong?” you inquired, your eyes observing his anxious behaviors. He stopped in his tracks, turning around to face you, squinting his eyes slightly as his gaze fell upon yours. As you waited for an answer from him, you tried your best to keep looking at him, but the silence made it extremely awkward for the both of you. 

“(Name), I’m just…” he sighed heavily, averting his gaze to his collection of Piyo-chan merch on one of the shelves above the ivory grand piano you owned. You quirked a brow, it was more than just anxiety that was bothering Natsuki and it was crystal clear to you. His arms fell to his sides, tears pricking at his eyes. You got up from the recliner, approaching him cautiously. You placed your hand on his shoulder, 

“Natsuki, listen to me. Whatever it is that’s bothering you, you can tell me.” your voice was soft and consoling as you attempted to calm him. He suddenly began to sob right in front of you, fog covering his glasses along with fresh tears. You tried your best to wipe away the tears from his eyes with your thumb, but more tears replaced the ones you had just wiped away. Natsuki was hiding something from you, and it looked like he felt extremely guilty about it.

“The fans…” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he hiccuped. You frowned, running your free hand through his blond hair before continuing to wipe away the tears that streamed down his face. Natsuki shook his head, his lip quivering as he attempted to build up the courage to speak again. A couple minutes passed and he still didn’t feel comfortable enough to say anything. 

“Natsuki, honey. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” you sighed heavily, you were starting to run out of options. You watched him sniffle, tears still glistening in his green hues, before he finally said something. But what he said made your heart drop to your stomach. 

“The fans hate you. They hate us, the concept of us. They don’t want you to be a part of my life, (Name). It’s so hard…” he murmured, coughing as he continued to cry. You didn’t know how to feel or what to think. You just continued to run your slender fingers through his golden locks, telling him everything would be okay. You were aware that the fans weren’t exactly thrilled about your relationship with Natsuki, but you didn’t know they hated you so much. 

“I love you, but… at the same time, I can’t help but hate you for making the fans hate me, and making me hate myself…” he croaked. Your eyes glossed over with tears, you didn’t do anything wrong to make your boyfriend hate you, but here you are, getting told by him that he hates you… He took his glasses off, blinking a couple times before he gently nudged your hands away from him. 

“Teach me how to love you again. I can’t stand being without you, doll.” he purred in a somewhat seductive tone. You blushed from ear to ear, almost falling for it, but then you realized that it was Satsuki talking, not Natsuki. You loved Satsuki just as much as you loved Natsuki, but you didn’t think Satsuki knew what was going on. You sighed, looking away as you rubbed your upper arm. 

“Satsuki, can I please talk to Natsuki? We were in the middle of an extremely important conversation.” you mumbled, weaving your fingers through your (hair length) (hair color) locks, attempting to avoid his gaze. Satsuki grumbled, looking down at his glasses, and slid them back onto his face. You were a little surprised when Natsuki had basically echoed what Satsuki had said to you. You bit your lip, contemplating about your decision. Were you going to allow this to happen? This was what you were trying to figure out. 

“Okay.” you said softly, looking into his green orbs, before you averted your gaze elsewhere. Natsuki beamed brightly, the tears coming to an abrupt stop. He seemed calm now. You flattened your shirt out, grumbling at the wrinkles that you were trying to get rid of. Natsuki noticed your irritation, instantly frowning. He could tell you weren’t extremely happy about what he had said earlier to you. 

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” he apologized, scratching the back of his head timidly. You glanced up at him, your lip quivering. You couldn’t tell if you were angry or upset at this point. Maybe a little bit of both. What he said to you really hurt your feelings and him saying sorry wasn’t going to make you feel better. You felt tears prick at your eyes and you instantly looked away from him. 

“What you said really hurt my feelings, Natsuki.” you murmured, before raising your voice and yelling, 

“How could you hate me after everything I’ve done for you?!” and Natsuki immediately recoiled, backing up a bit. You didn’t mean to yell that loud at him, but you needed to express how upset you were with him and being calm about it wasn’t going to solve anything. Natsuki opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a timid squeak. You could tell he was about to cry and that you had upset him. All you could do at this point was stand there frozen, like a statue. Your next move was to run to your bedroom and lock the door before Natsuki could do anything. 

You sprinted to the bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it as soon as you closed it. You could hear Natsuki's pleas from behind the door, but you ignored them. You began to cry softly into the palms of your hands, you could tell this wasn't going to end well. 

"(Name), please let me in... We can work this out, okay? Together..." Natsuki begged desperately. You sighed, biting your lip to fight back more tears from trailing down your cheeks. You slowly unlocked the door and pryed it open, looking at your boyfriend with (eye color) tear stained hues. Natsuki's green orbs fell upon yours, a soft expression plastered on his face. He pulled you into a warm embrace as he smoothed out your hair, trying his best to comfort you. 

"I-I didn't mean to yell so loudly at you... I'm so sorry." you sobbed, but all Natsuki did was shush you. He weaved his fingers through your (hair color) locks, humming quietly. You started to calm down a little bit after this, realizing how foolish you felt. Natsuki lifted you up, cradling you in his arms, rocking you back and forth. His emerald pools of color gazed into yours, as you began to fall asleep in his arms. 

"We'll discuss this later, mm? Now, I think we both need a good night's sleep." he smiled, looking down at your small figure, admiring all your imperfections and features. He loved you, so much. But the fans... The fans made him feel different... 


End file.
